


Handy Hands

by FrostyEmma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma/pseuds/FrostyEmma
Summary: “So.” Rey says the word really casually. Super casually. “Have you ever noticed his hands?”“Whose hands?” Jessika says without looking up, but Rey can see the smirk on her face anyway.Rey and Finn like each other's hands. Even if Rey tears hangnails off with her teeth, which is just gross. Really, spitting? C'mon! (Just a little bit of fluff and humor for Valentine's Day.)





	

**Real Talk**

“So.” Rey says the word really casually. Super casually. “Have you ever noticed his hands?”

“Whose hands?” Jessika says without looking up, but Rey can see the smirk on her face anyway.

Jessika is painting Rey’s toenails green and purple. She had insisted, after helpfully pointing out that Rey’s feet looked “really damn grody,” and then half-dragged Rey over to a box containing nail polish in more colors than Rey realized existed in the galaxy.

Rey chose green and purple. 

“His hands.” Rey clears her throat. “Finn’s. You know. Finn’s hands.”

“Oh, are we talking about Finn?” Jessika blows on Rey’s freshly purpled pinky toenail. “Is that who we’re talking about today?”

“He has nice hands,” Rey says. Casually, of course. “Don’t you think?”

“I think he has perfectly acceptable hands.” Jessika nudges Rey’s left foot away and begins work on the right, a bottle of green polish in hand. “He can hold things. Carry things. Feed himself. Scratch his-”

“They’re nice!” Rey says a little too loudly, startling Jessika and ending up with green splotch on top of her toe.

“Girl.” Jessika sets the polish aside and looks at her. “Friend. Buddy. Pal. Just… tell him already.”

“Tell him…” Rey doesn’t know how to end that sentence.

Jessika rolls her eyes. “The truth? That you talk about his hands? To your friends? That you talk about his fine, fine, manly hands? In the hopes that if you talk about it long enough, maybe it’ll get back to him, and he’ll put those fine, fine, manly hands in fine, fine, interesting places? Your fine, fine, interesting places?”

Rey sucks in her breath. Looks at Jessika. “That,” she licks her lips, “would be nice.”

“Right?” Jessika flicks Rey’s big toe. “You ready? No more shouting?”

Rey nods. “‘I’m ready. No more shouting. Promise.”

Jessika picks up the brush. “You should tell him.”

“I should tell him,” Rey repeats. “And I will.”

Soon.

**Handy Hands**

They lay on a blanket, staring up at a whole galaxy of stars, and without hesitation, Finn takes Rey’s hand in his.

He likes comparing their hands - both warm and callused, a lifetime of soldier training and hand-to-mouth scavenging between them. They’ll never have the soft hands of one raised in luxury and comfort, but that’s just one of the many ways they fit together.

If nothing else, they understand each other. 

His fingers are slightly longer than hers. Her nails are ragged, bitten-down; she still hasn’t broken herself of the habit of tearing hangnails off with her teeth and spitting them out. Finn is meticulous in the routine care of his body; stormtrooper training has given him discipline whether he wants it or not, and so he takes the time to actually clip his nails, thank you very much, and come on, it’s not that hard to just file them down, really, spitting? 

Okay, they’ve had that discussion once or twice.

Finn raises Rey’s hand to his mouth and leaves a trail of five little kisses - one for each knuckle - across the back. She smiles and scooches closer to him until there is very little space between them. Maybe later they’ll really get into it; they both like kissing an awful lot, and there are other, far more interesting places to kiss, but he’s perfectly content for now.

Just holding hands is its own little luxury, truly.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all! Questions, comments, feedback, and chocolate are warmly welcomed and hoped for!


End file.
